The Sonata
by ricecooker2000
Summary: What if the one you were destined to is not the one you find? A story told in four movements. Senshi/Sailors x Shitennou/Generals AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon characters. But I must thank the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi for the memorable series that was my first step into the realm of anime.

Note: This is complete AU. Takes place 4 years after final battle after everyone was reincarnated.

~x~  
><strong>Jupiter's Overture<strong>  
>~x~<p>

She can sleep through thunderstorms, hurricanes, and perhaps even hail pelting at glass windows. But something about soft lulling crash of waves and the warm night air has her restless.

Lita Kino tosses to and fro for the fifteenth time on the bed that is not her own. With a frustrated, unladylike grunt, she gives up. She tosses back the covers, and walks up to the sliding balcony. Clad in only a loose T-shirt and a pair boxer shorts, she makes her way outside.

Her boss had insisted on her taking a vacation. She has been working six days a week, from dawn to dusk at the restaurant, saving up for her dream. Staying up late to study recipes and not sparing time to get proper sleep.

It is no shock to everyone when she began to make little mistakes that should have never happened. Like replacing salt with sugar, or garnishing with basil instead of mint. But the final straw came when her soufflé exploded in the food critic's face because of ingredients she did not remember putting in. Her boss practically shoved the plane ticket into her hands, and ordered her to get some R&R because he cannot afford to fire such a talented employee.

And rest she did. She passed out for almost twenty hours once she checked in to the hotel room in the remote tropical island, and now that night has fallen, she can't go back to sleep. How typical.

The twenty-year-old brunette strolls leisurely along the beach with her hands behind her head in her trademark gesture. The cool waves lap eagerly at her bare feet. She closes her eyes. Wriggles her toes into the sand in silent delight. Her eyes travel across the horizon, lit only by silvery moonlight. The ocean seems to meet the sky in a never-ending promise, and the stars as witnesses. Her viridian eyes takes in the sight of the beach. The sand seems almost white, and the palm trees dance in the slight breeze. The only sounds are of the ocean, and the quiet chirping of crickets in velvety darkness.

And there, in the distance, a lone figure stands by itself. Lita squints, and barely makes out the form of a man in the dim luminosity. Any normal girl will hesitate in approaching a stranger in the middle of the night, but Lita is not the average girl. With a black belt-level defense, and supernatural healing abilities, she can take care of herself and then some.

So when curiosity entices her to go closer, she does. As each padded step bring her nearer, his features become clearer. He looks to be in his mid-twenties. Tall, lean, and with wind-tousled short hair. His hands are shoved deep within his pants in consternation. The sea breeze plays with the loose dress shirt he has unbuttoned half way, revealing a sinful amount of skin. When she is close enough to call out, something makes her stop.

The brunette takes in the twisted smile and the anguished expression on his face with growing misgiving. He stares out at the wide expanse of the ocean with dark, tortured eyes.

She cannot stand it. Not when someone is in pain and hurting. He has the look of a lost boy, craving a nurturing touch. The maternal side of her urges her forward.

"Are you okay?"

He makes no indication that he has heard her. Instead, his eyes close languidly and to her shock she sees a trail of wetness gliding down his smooth cheek.

She cannot recall the last time she saw a man cry.

"What's wrong?" Lita asks again in growing alarm. Another step closer.

His voice, when he does finally reply, is soft and trembling with emotion. "I don't remember her anymore."

"Who?"

"I don't know…"

She tilts her head to the side. Confusion is evident in her voice as she murmurs, "I don't understand."

A mirthless chuckle escapes his lips. She notices they are wide and sensuous, quick to insult but even quicker to make amends.

"I don't either. Ever since I was little, there has been a woman in a dream. She calls to me, but before I can reach her I would always wake up," he whispers more to the ocean than to her, his hand slowly coming to rest over his chest, "And there is a constant pulling here. I used to think it was annoying, but now it's gone. There's gaping hole there… and it is more painful than anything I could ever have imagined."

Her heart goes out to him. Lita is a hopeless romantic, and his words move something inside of her. She still does not know him, nor understand his problem, but she does know how to heal. One cannot have a friend like Serena and not become infected by her unselfishness.

Slowly, gently as if he is a newborn child, she pulls him into an embrace. Murmuring soft comforts, she nudges his head to rest on her shoulder.

"She was very important. She meant everything… and now, now she's gone. I-" Lita shushes him with a finger. They stay like that. Silently taking comfort in each other's presence.

"A friend of mine says time moves like a river," Lita begins hesitantly, "And souls travel through the river at different places, and at different paces. But for those who are fated to be together, they will undoubtedly find each other again, no matter where they are."

The palm fronds rustle lightly in the sea breeze. The darkness wraps around them like a blanket, and gradually his breathing slows and evens.

He lifts his blonde head. Catches her off guard with his startling blue gaze.

"Thank you." He says simply. The side of his mouth tilt up what seems like the beginning of a genuine smile.

"What is your name?"

"Lita Kino. And yours?"

"Jason, Jason Petro."

* * *

><p>Notes: Who expected it to be Nephlite? Come out and admit it! I have to confess, I'm one of those hopeless people who are addicted to Sailors x Generals concept. And then I came across one story where the pairing could have been changed. It was a new and brilliant idea, and that's what I was inspired with.<p>

Each of the Sailors will encounter one of the reincarnated generals. Next up: Amy with... who knows? ;D 


	2. Chapter 2

~x~  
><strong>Mercury's Adagio<strong>  
>~x~<p>

"Did you see the guy in section C? Totally hot!"

"Yeah, I can't believe a guy like that spends so much time here. It's been three hours already, and I've run out of comics to read…"

Amy Anderson closes her eyes in annoyance. For a place that is known for it's quiet, the library lately has become filled with noisy chatter. All because of its newest patron.

She has taken note of him too. She passes him by every time she goes to the circulation desk. He sits there, an ankle resting on an impossibly long stretch of leg, with a stack of books. Wearing a pair of reading glasses that glints silver and a perpetual frown.

Amy never gave him much thought. After a few days he has become one of the many fixtures, much like furniture. Always there, but never obtrusive.

She is never one to judge a book by its cover, but she knows can infer much about one's character from the book a person reads. The dreamers in romance. The geeky nerds in science fiction. The conscientious student in the research and biographies. Even the clueless hard worker in the self-help section. Amy has seen them all.

The first time she sees him, he is reading about history. About Roman emperors, battles of Napoleon, and feudal lords within their castles. He sits upon reading chair much like a king himself. His hand commanding the pages like an aristocrat, bending and turning at his own will.

The next day she sees him with books about battle strategy and tactics. The chess handbook in his stack is one that she has personally read and thoroughly memorized. This makes her pause for a second. Long enough to take in the light strands of hair tied at the nape, and appreciate the regal angles of his nose.

The day after that, he has encyclopedias. Regarding gemstones. Quite unusual, and Amy begins to wonder just what kind of person this man is. She is used to categorizing. It is her nature to. Class, genus, family. Everything has a place and a label. But Amy for the life of her cannot classify him.

It is not until she sees him reading books of planets that something clicks. His features, so stately and undoubtedly handsome, becomes familiar in more ways than one. She cannot place it, but somewhere in the dark recesses of her memories she swears she has seen him before.

Somewhere between a magazine about space travel and an article regarding lunar cycles, a name emerges in her mind.

_Malachite…_

Amy almost gasps out loud. She takes two slow steps backwards, and quickly retreats to the biographies. Her quickening pulse finally returns to normal, and she wipes at the cold sweat that appeared in the back of her neck.

In the short time it took her to walk over, her genius mind has already gone and eliminated seventy five theories to why the Negaverse general is sitting at the public library reading paperbacks.

She peeks out from the shelves. He is still sitting there, bathed in light and complacency. Almost like a cat lying in the sun. No, more like a lion. Amy debates whether or not to alert her fellow comrades. Her hand is already on her communicator, a device she has not touched for over four years ever since their last battle. But then she stops.

He has finished the last page. With fascination, she watches as he takes off the glasses and massages the bridge of his nose tenderly. His dark brows gather like a storm cloud, and with a sigh, he tips his head back and shuts his eyes in blissful relief.

No, definitely not like a cat. But a majestic lion stretching before his pride. The muscles rippling under satin skin, and eyes radiating with pure, undiluted power.

The young woman shakes her head, ridding herself of the unwanted visions. She stands up, and looks down at the book in her hand. It is the latest volume of astrophysics, and she was supposed to be looking for its earlier edition for comparison. She braves another look at the seemingly napping man. He seems harmless enough.

They are all reincarnated in this life time. It never did occur to her that an old enemy can reappear.

Amy keeps her head down as she passes by his chair again. Steeling her spine and telling herself to act normal, she heads off into her original destination. She peruses the collection purposefully, and when she finally finds the volume she is looking for Amy stops. Her blue gaze takes in the sight of the book located on the top shelf with despair. Not only is it out of her reach, but there is no footstool in sight.

Biting her lip in determination, she contemplates climbing the bookshelves. She is not that heavy, and her foot can easily find purchase within the empty slots-

"Do you need some help?" A deep timbre interrupts her silent thoughts.

Amy whips around. Comes face to face with the man of her previous scrutiny. His tall form overshadows her by at least a good feet or so. Fear grips her, and freezes her to the spot.

As she struggle for words, he takes a step closer. With each advancing step, her heart beats faster, until she is sure she will go into cardiac arrest right there. Unless he kills her first.

But when she looks up, his eyes are not the hard emotionless steel of an evil henchman. They are a curious slate, and when the light strikes the irises a certain way, they appear silver.

He reaches up, easily plucking the book she was eyeing earlier, and offers it to her silently. Amy looks at it like it's a foreign object. Then looks up with a gaping mouth.

"T-thank you very much," she stutters. She watches in near amazement as a mouth, so sinfully full and magnetic, curls into a magnanimous smile as the deep voice answers: "You're welcome."

And with that, he turns and leaves the petite woman in the aisle. Somewhere between _Theoretical Laws of Relativity _and _Journey into Deep Space_.

Amy sinks to the floor slowly. Her entire body trembling. And she cannot decide whether if it is danger or excitement that has her breathless.

* * *

><p>Notes: Fuahaha, definitely one of my favorite. Like a lion and a lamb. And they're both quiet, studious people they can talk nerdy stuff to each other all day. I never got used to the MercuryZoisite thing. I've read maybe one or two good fics with that pairing that was believable, but that's about it. Any suggested fics are greatly welcome!

But my fav is definitely Mars/Jadeite. And it sucks that I won't be writing them... or will I? xD


	3. Chapter 3

~x~  
><strong>Venusian Impromptu<strong>  
>~x~<p>

The chandeliers glitter in gold and ostentatious wealth. Their soft glows are doing wonders for the rich, make-up plastered ladies sitting underneath their decadent canopies.

Her wide, cerulean gaze takes in the velvet curtains, the thick, lush carpet, and the expensive silverware on each table with apprehension. She is not used to such luxury.

Mina Aino tries her best not to fidget in her seat. Her back is ram-rod straight, her nails manicured earlier, and the long golden tresses brushed meticulously to the side in a tasteful twist. The coral-colored dress is a designer brand, and it cost a whole month's paycheck. And yet, she is sitting by herself, nursing a glass of champagne long gone flat.

Mina tried to resist, but once again she finds herself checking the time on her cell.

Half past nine. Her date was supposed to be here two hours ago.

This is so unprecedented. She is usually not the one kept waiting. And never has she been stood up by another man. Serena, maybe, but definitely not by a man. Maybe he got into a car accident?

Mina sips nonchalantly at her drink. She watches as an elderly couple finish their food, pay for the bill, and leave together. Hand in hand. She sighs dreamily. That is a perfect picture of a happily ever after.

It's not like there's a lack of boyfriends. But Mina either gets bored of them, or they were never the commitment type to begin with. Her relationships never last longer than a month. It's slightly depressing how the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love has a string of unsuccessful relationships herself.

Mina mentally slaps herself for having such discouraging thoughts. She reaches for her glass, but then realizes it's already empty. Another heavy sigh. The blonde reaches behind for her purse, and gets ready to leave.

Out of nowhere, a young waiter appears and begins refilling her champagne flute.

"Wait, I did not order this," Mina protests.

"It's on the house miss. We will be closing in twenty minutes. The owner of this establishment would like to invite you to a late dinner since it does not seem like your guest is coming."

At the waiter's words, Mina seems to physically deflate. Not only was she stood up, but the whole entire restaurant knows. She opens her mouth to refuse the offer but her stomach chooses at that moment to begin to growl angrily. To further complicate things, plates of delicious food are set down in front of her. Savory meats, spicy vegetables, and a fragrant bowl of soup dare her to stand up and leave.

"Our owner apologizes, he is still busy seeing to the last of the customers. But once the restaurant closes he will promptly join you. You are welcome to help yourself to the food if you choose to stay."A rueful smile appears on her face. It seems like a crime to refuse such tantalizing, but more importantly, free food. The remaining vestiges of pride and dignity, already worn away by the fruitless waiting, quickly slips away. With a carefree shrug, Mina begins to dig in.

Halfway between the filet Mignon and roasted artichoke hearts, a deep, rich voice interrupts her. "Is the food to your liking?"

"Mmrhm!" Mina quickly swallows and answers, "Yes, they're really delicious! It's just as good as Lita's cooking."

She watches as a tall, dark, and handsome stranger takes the seat across the table. His storm-colored eyes meet hers with surprising warmth. All of a sudden Mina feels as if she was thrust into a romance novel. The piece of food on her fork drops back into the plate with a plop.

"Lita?" He raises a dark brow.

Mina swallows. And wills her mouth to finally remember how to talk. "She's one of my best friends. An extremely good cook."

The food is all but forgotten as her eyes begins feasting on the curious man in front of her. One of the few men who wears long hair, and wears it well. The candle in between them highlights the firm, and decidedly masculine angles of his face. From well-defined brows, to the high cheekbones, and the strong roman nose, down to the slightly cleft chin. Mina guesses him no more than thirty, but the maturity that the man is radiating might prove her wrong.

"That sounds like a good friend to have. But right now, I'm more interested in your name," he replies languidly.

Mina cannot help but blush. "Mina Aino. Pleased to meet you," she answers as she reached out to shake hands. He takes it in his much larger ones, and places a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Enchanted. My name is Nathan Marshall. Well do not let my late entrance keep you from your meal. Please, go ahead." As he slowly unfolds the napkin and set it across his lap, she notes the expensive and flattering tuxedo with approval. The Rolex watch from his wrist catches the light as he checks the time discreetly.

Mina cannot help it. She asks incredulously, "Are you the owner of this place?"

He chews his food slowly and thoughtfully. "Yes, I am. You look surprised."

"I'm sorry. No offense, but you seem very young…" Nathan chuckles. The rich timbre sound of it makes it hard for her breath. She tries to hide it by drinking the fine champagne.

"A very astute observation. Before I answer that, how old do you think I am?"

"Why Nathan," Mina bats her eyelashes, feigning dramatic innocence, "How can I hope to answer that kind of question? Any answer I give can potentially insult you."

This time, he tips back his head and heartily laughs. "You got me there. Alright, if you really need to know, I'm twenty-six."

"Seriously?" She really doesn't try to hide the surprise now.

"The family I come from is considerably… well off," Nathan admits ruefully as he cuts into his steak. "I would've never have the means to collect the funds otherwise. Legally anyways." He cannot help but chuckle again at her aghast expression.

Mina ticks off the invisible fingers in her mind.

_He's rich. Good-looking. Charming and funny. And stylish to top it off._

Her eyes light up as if she's won the lottery.

A coy smile tugging the corners of her mouth, the blonde decides to step up her game. No way is she going to let this one off easy. First order of business: reapply the makeup.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room," Mina flashes a smile as she makes to get up. As she stands, sudden dizziness seizes her. She feels herself tipping and the distance to the floor quickly decreasing.

"Careful." A solid grip steadies her. She looks up, right into Nathan's concerned face.

Mina giggles. "I guess, I had a bit too much to drink."

"You are probably right," Nathan agrees. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She starts to protest, but then thinks better of it. Mina lets him usher her to a taxi, and snuggles against him like a cat as he takes a seat next to her. The alcohol has her feeling warm and a bit reckless. She doesn't remember giving out her address, or getting out of the car. All of a sudden they were at her door, with Nathan trying out different keys to open her apartment.

When he finally gets the door open, she pulls on him roughly, and they both stumble in through. Mina leans into his solid frame, and breathes in the scent of him. Pine and clean soap.

"Mina…" Nathan says softly.

"Yes?"

"Which one is your room?"

Her eyes widen at his statement. _The man moves fast_.

If she were sober, Mina would have faked a smile and ordered the unlucky guy out the door. But she isn't. And this isn't a typical man from a typical date.

She gestures lamely to the room down the hall. "To the right."

Without a word, he picks her up. A gasp escapes her, and she can only cling him as they make their way into her room.

Mina furiously tries to remember if she cleaned her room. Or if she is wearing matching lingerie. Or if there's contraceptives in the drawer-"Good night, Mina."

Mina snaps awake. He has her heels dangling from his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what did you say?" She asks in confusion. She is lying on her own bed, but alone.

Another dark chuckle from him. He leans in and smooths the hair from her face. "Please don't get the wrong idea. I think you are a very attractive and beautiful woman. But you are not thinking coherently right now."

She feels the press of a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he murmurs. And the door closes softly behind him.

As Mina drifts off to sleep, a thought passes through her mind.

_Rich, charming, good-looking, _and _a gentleman._

* * *

><p>Notes: First of all, I do not think Mina is a "easy" woman. And she wasn't <em>that <em>drunk... But at the same time, I def do not think her the innocent type. She knows how to use her charms. ;D Not sure if I got that across...

Well thank goodness Nephrite is a knight in semi-shining armor. So many lesser men would've taken advantage (but I'm sure she would've kicked their butts if they tried, intoxicated or not). If I recall correctly, Lita never got to meet Jadiete, and Mina never met Nephrite.

Next chapter is my fav. RAYE!... and the poor bastard who is left. hehehe ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

~x~  
><strong>Martian Bolero<strong>  
>~x~<p>

Another bouquet of Casablancas.

The priestess stares in disbelief as the beautiful cluster of white lilies is presented to her. Her father used to send one each year for her birthday.

But he passed away last year.

It cannot be his assistant. He is already working for another company, and Raye Hino is just one of the many names he is trying to forget. She finds a handwritten note within the floral spray. Her violet eyes widen at the unfamiliar cursive and the meaning of the words.

_Happy Birthday._

Her father would never write this. Raye turns over the card, and takes note of the shop name and its street address. She recognizes it. It is less than an hour's travel by bus, but as she glances at the setting sun, she decides to put off the visit for another day.

That night, she sits by the fire. Chanting under her breath, the Shinto priestess peers into the roaring inferno for guidance. What she sees there has her reeling back in shock.

A shock of blonde hair. A sneer. And a pair of familiar ice-cold blue eyes.

She has not seen that face for five years. Not since the battle with the generals of the Negaverse. It is not a good omen, and she does not get much sleep that night.

The next day she finishes her chores early. As she walks under the stone gates and descends the steps of the temple, she bids goodbye to her loyal guardians. With raven black feathers and a warning flap of wings, Deimos and Phobos sends her off as she enters the city.

Tokyo is a busy city. With vibrant colors and sounds, one can easily get lost in the crowd. But the raven-haired woman walks with a purpose. Her alert eyes deftly identifies Elysion Garden in the corner, and she makes her way over. As she draws near, Raye unconsciously slows down. She pauses at the window, and looks in.

It seems like a tropical jungle in there. Plants, flora amassing in seemingly unorganized fashion from floor to ceiling. She can barely make out the check-out counter, but it seems like another world within those doors.

A tinkling bell announces her entrance. A wave of heat and humidity hits her as Raye takes a step inside, reminding her of a tropical island. Then slowly, the sweet, enticing scent of flowers reach her nose. She breathes in, and finds herself relaxing unconsciously. She does not even realize she was tense.

There are other customers around, mostly women. Their giggles and hushed whispers has Raye quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

And then she sees him.

He is not the tallest, or the most masculine, but his features are striking. With deep, emerald eyes and long strands of strawberry blond hair, the man behind the cashier is undoubtedly the object of all those longing glances and wistful sighs.

And he is also one of the most sinister evil she has met.

True, the guileless smile, and the cheerfully embroidered apron gives him a harmless appearance. Yes, the fluffy, olive-colored headband holding the bangs back makes him seem like a young college student. But Raye is not fooled.

"Zoisite…" she hisses under her breath.

He seems to hear her. Suddenly, his eyes lift and meets hers. She reaches for the transformation pen. And then stops. Her eyes take in the group of women gathered around him with despair. A lot of collateral damage.

"Welcome, hold on a second, I'll help you in just a bit," he calls out with a charming smile. One which she is used to seeing right before he blasted noxious energy towards her comrades.

He turns toward the nearest customer. With deft hands, he rolls her selected flowers into a neat bouquet. He then ties it off with a ruby red ribbon, and presents it to her with a wink. The woman blushes and counts off the wrong amount of change.

Raye watches with quiet disbelief. With each passing customer, his smile grows wider, the light in his eyes brighter. He handles each flower gently, treating them with such delicacy that she almost believes that he cares for them. As the last customer gleefully skips away after slipping him her phone number, the florist finally turns to her.

"Hi, sweetheart. Sorry for the wait. How may I help you?" His voice is light and playful. Not tinged with the snide cruelness she is so used to associate with his face.

"What are you doing here?" she demands in a clipped voice.

His look of confusion is very convincing. The way his gorgeous green eyes widen is on par with those of professional actors.

"What do you mean?" He tilts his head. His elegant eyebrows slant up quizzically. "I work here?"

The last part of his sentence turns into a question as he takes in the murderous look she is giving him. He isn't sure what kind of answer she wanted, and Zachary McKay can tell he does not want to mess with this one.

"Don't pretend to be stupid. Where are the rest of them? What are you planning to do this time?" The young women asks with venom in her tone.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? And what are your talking about? You're not making much sense." He is used to many types of advances. The coy, flirtatious type. The shy, quiet teenager. The shamelessness of older women as they all vie for his attention. But this one? This one takes the cake.

Zach carefully looks her over. Classy, elegant-looking babe with raven-colored hair and exotic violet eyes. And she chooses to go for the crazy bitch routine? She doesn't even need to!

Her hand is gripping what looks like a pen tightly. Almost as if her life depends on it. There is a furious fire burning in her eyes, and he is sure it's not just his imagination.

"Hey…" he tentatively ventures, fearing for his life for some indescribable reason, "I think you've mistaken me for someone else…"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Do I look like I have to?" Sharp green eyes finally snap to attention. Gone is the flirtatious mood, the playful tone, and the light bantering. All of a sudden the man in front of her radiates irritation.

And something else.

Raye scrutinizes that face carefully. Something is off.

He should have attacked her by now. He had plenty of time. Even better, he could have used all those women earlier as hostages. But he didn't. And the other emotion she is sensing from him renders her speechless.

Honesty.

"You're not him," she breathes out in wonder. There is no Negaverse energy from this person. Only the fresh scent of flowers and plants.

The blonde scoffs disdainfully, assuming she has mistaken him for an ex-boyfriend. "Of course not. Now are you here to buy flowers or not? You're scaring my customers away."

She cannot not believe it. He looks _exactly _like the enemy from five years ago. And the ominous apparition in the fire from last night. It is no coincidence. Just cannot be. Theories and speculations are running wildly through her head. The heady perfume of the shop is stifling, almost making her dizzy.

Her body feeling on auto-pilot, Raye slowly takes out the card she found within the Casablancas.

"Do you know who sent me this?"

His face is so unguarded, she faintly notes. She can read everything. From playful to anger, and now it is softening into sadness. The tragic slant of his brows and the gentleness of his mouth, it bewilders her.

"Yes, it's from your father."

"But he's dead. It's been a year," Raye blurts out.

The florist regards her, choosing his next words carefully. "Yes, but he has left the shop instructions that each year, his only daughter will receive a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Paid in advance."

She finds her throat tighten. Her father has thought of her even while he was struggling through his illness. A busy politician who she does not even remember calling "Dad" even once. The cold man who stopped displaying emotion after her mother's death. But this little gesture, the small bouquet of white Casablancas, it touches her profoundly.

The florist wordlessly hands her a handkerchief. She does not even realize she has started crying.

"T-thank you," Raye says simply as she dabs at her eyes.

"My pleasure," he replies smoothly, "And… I'm sorry about your father. I wasn't really sure what to write. What gave me away?"

She chuckles. "He never writes anything."

"Ah. I see."

An awkward silence envelops the two. Zach silently wonders what kind of father only sends flowers on a daughter's birthday while Raye is thinking of how to make a dignified exit.

"So-"

"I-"

"I'm sorry, go ahead Miss…?"

"Hino. Raye Hino."

"A lovely name," he murmurs, "fitting for such a rare beauty."

Raye scoffs. "Is that what you tell every one of your customers?" But despite her words, her small smile tells him she appreciates his levity nevertheless.

"Only when it is actually true. A ladies' man I might be, but I always tell the truth," he assures her earnestly with a playful grin.

He is so unlike his previous reincarnation. True sincerity shines from his light green eyes, almost dazzling her with their brightness, and Raye isn't sure what to make of it.

"Well I appreciate it. Thank you for answering my questions. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier. I will be going now." Without even asking for his name, she turns and leaves.

The next day, she receives another bouquet of flowers. This time, it is a tasteful arrangement of violets, orange blossoms, and foxgloves.

She finds another handwritten note, and cannot help but smile as she finish reading it:

_Dear Ms. Hino,_

_I'm sorry, but yesterday you left so abruptly with a personal belonging of mine. Would you mind returning it to me? As compensation, I would love to take you to a nearby café for dinner. Meet me in front of the shop at 7pm. Of course, you can choose to not come. I'm certain my heart is happier with its new owner, but I will miss my handkerchief terribly._

_Yours truly,_

_Zack  
><em>

* * *

><p>Note: Ahaha! Raye with the ladies' man! Expect a lot of male ego bashing with this one... Zoisite, according to the creator, is the youngest and most "effeminate". And last time I checked, girly men are pretty popular over there in Japan. lol<p>

Yes, she did see Jadeite in the fire... hmmm wonder what that means... ;D

So this concludes the 1st set of one-shots. I have a couple of ideas of expanding it to where the "couples" meet the other pairs. And then it'll be something like those TV dramas where real sh*t goes down. Lol I honestly just want some scenarios that will test the girls' friendship with each other. _..._and to write Raye/Jadeite. O_O

Ideas are welcome. Review/msg away! :D_  
><em>


End file.
